


America the beautiful

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: This is complete crack.





	America the beautiful

Tony the genius walked up to Captain Underpants. "Hay Frosty the American."  
The capital of America smiled his American Cheese smile. "Oh Tony, you should not call me that you big goober goo."

The Genesis walked around the ice zombie and smaked hes perfectly shaped butt. "They should call you Captain Planet with an ass like that."

"Oh ho ho ho you hoe, that's not why they call me Captain America." Said the 1000 year old Virgin™. "They call me America cause my dick can grow long enough to run along the border of America. It's the qualifications for being a true American."

"Oh that is really sexy," said the ackleholic Playboy iron bunny. "I bet it glistens like the statue of liberty." Steve then took off his shirt cause that's how all true Americans do shit.

"Wow Steve, I think the founding fathers carved your abs out of freedom." Tony GASPED cause he was so turned on. The frost 200578856 year old zombie chortled Americanly. "Yea, came out of the womb bald as an eagle. I'm as American as it gets."

Then they had sex in the most American way possible.

The end

 

https://marinaissowaddell.deviantart.com/art/Founding-Father-713984301?ga_submit_new=10%3A1510110444

 

^ shitty fanart i made

 


End file.
